


It's just a kiss

by CiaraSky



Series: 12 Days of Christmas - Bellarke Style [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge, Bellarke Christmas Challenge, Day 3: Mistletoe Mishap, F/F, F/M, Monroe/Mel is a thing, Nobody wants to kiss underneath the misteltoe, both are just mentioned and/or implied, but O and Jasper have a plan, so is Raven/Wick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraSky/pseuds/CiaraSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Jasper has the idea to hang up a mistletoe in the main corridor of Alpha Station. Not everyone is a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the short summary but you can take most of what will happen from the tags. I guess I should rethink how I do my tags and summaries. :D But yeah have fun :3  
> Also not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

“I can’t believe you’re really doing this,” Raven says derogative, eying the mistletoe Jasper hangs up in the middle of the main corridor in Alpha Station.

“Don’t be such a buzzkiller, Raven,” Jasper says without looking down from where he’s tying the thread to keep the mistletoe in place.

“All I’m saying is that this is a stupid tradition. I’m not gonna kiss any of you,” she says with a kind of disgusted face.

“Maybe we shouldn’t dare try,” Miller whispers to Murphy. “I bet she could beat the shit out of any of us.”

“Hell yeah I would!” Raven responds and turns around, still kind of hobbling away on her not fully recovered leg.

“Even with that,” Miller adds, meaning her leg.

“Stop the heart eyes, Miller,” Bellamy suddenly shouts as he enters the corridor from a former control room. “She’d never look at you twice.”

All of the remaining boys start laughing much to Miller’s displeasure. Bellamy just grins and shrugs before turning around and leaving the scene. A minute later, Jasper has finished tying the mistletoe to the ceiling and jumps down the table he stood on.

“So after now, everyone meeting underneath this mistletoe has to kiss. No exceptions,” he exclaims, looking rather proud of himself.

“Too bad Maya can’t be here, right?” Monty says quietly but it still earns him a bitter glare from his best friend. “Sorry.”

“Let’s get the table back into the mess hall,” Murphy suggests and Jasper nods, the two of them grabbing the table on the two opposite sites and bringing it back to the hall. When they come back into the corridor, Clarke stands a few meters away from Monty and Miller and stares unbelievingly at the mistletoe.

“Eyy, smile, Clarke,” Jasper says with a smile himself but she just looks at him with the same look Raven had on. “You’re not a fan either?” Jasper asks glumly.

Clarke shakes her head slightly and tries a small smile.

“No, it’s good. We need something to cheer us up a bit. This is good,” she says hastily and gestures with her hands. And feels embarrassed afterwards. She’s being pathetic again. But she doesn’t want Jasper to feel bad. It’s just that she’s not a fan of all this sentimental stuff overall. “I wonder who kisses first,” Clarke then says and everyone looks at her. Murphy grins.

“I bet someone who doesn’t pay attention,” he says before strolling away with a mischievous grin.

 

It is ten days before Christmas and roughly one week after Jasper hung the mistletoe when the first mistletoe initiated “accidental” kiss happens between Kane and Major Byrne. It probably wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t dinner time and Jasper and Monty just entered the corridor and saw the two of them chatting underneath the mistletoe and called them out. Kane is a bit stunned at first, and Major Byrne actually blushes, but Kane takes her hand and gives her a kiss on it.

The second one is three days later. Raven talks with Kane about something that needs to be fixed on one part of Alpha Station and requests supplies, and when she goes back Wick is just searching for her and they _almost_ meet under the mistletoe, but Raven always keeps an eye on that and stops a meter before it. But then Monroe chasing Mel bumps into Raven and like that, she stumbles underneath the mistletoe. So Wick gets a kiss because fuck it, he’s hot and she and Finn have been over for a long time and it isn’t like she would get him back ever again anyway.

After that, it takes two days before someone kisses again. But this time it isn’t an accident. Monroe drags Mel along the corridor clutching her hand, giggling when she stops underneath the mistletoe. Mel looks up at it just as Clarke leaves a control room, quickly making her way out of Alpha Station. Once outside, she heads over to Bellamy and O sitting at a camping fire.

“So Mel and Monroe are a thing now?” she asks as she sits down on the log next to Bellamy. He looks up from the flames over which he roasts something very much resembling a sausage and Clarke wonders where it is from and more, how he got it. He holds the stick on which the sausage is impaled a bit higher before speaking.

“Yeah, they’ve been talking in secret for days, and one morning I saw Mel leave Monroe’s compartment. I guess they both needed someone.”

Bellamy’s face is illuminated by the flames and it’s almost like the flames ignite the brown of his eyes because they look a lot lighter than usual.

“Frankly, I always guessed that Monroe had a thing for girls,” O speaks up and shrugs her shoulders when Clarke looks at her. “To each his own.”

“Yeah,” Clarke agrees and crosses her arms over her knees, resting her chin on them. Clarke doesn’t even notice as her eyes drift over to Bellamy, watching him roasting his sausage.

*

“Jasper!” O tries to whisper, but it comes out a lot louder. Jasper looks up from the book he managed to sneak out of Mount Weather and which he read about two times already. He sits up on his bed, waving O in and motioning her to close the door behind her.

“What’s up?” Jasper asks with a smile as Octavia sits down at the small table, still a bit concerned because she usually doesn’t come to him unless something serious happened.

“I got a plan.”

“A plan? For what?” Jasper asks, joining her at the table. O’s eyes start to shine and she grins.

“I just sat with Bellamy and Clarke at a camp fire outside, right, and they to…”

“They totally need to kiss under the mistletoe,” Jasper finishes her sentence excitedly, now grinning too. “Seriously, O, that was exactly what I was thinking.”

“So how are we gonna do it? They’d never meet underneath it on their own, you know that.”

“Yeah,” Jasper agrees, biting his lip. He remembers just how pejoratively Clarke looked at him hanging up the mistletoe. Octavia and he look at each other for a minute when his face lights up again. “I think I know _just_ the way.”

 

*

 

“Come on Bellamy, it’s not like you’re on duty tonight,” Jasper teases him two days later, laying an arm around Bellamy’s shoulders.

“I’m always on duty,” Bellamy retorts, but not yet shrugging Jasper’s arm off.

“You just _think_ you are,” Jasper counters, smiling. “Come on, it’s Christmas in three days, you gotta let yourself have some fun!” Jasper feels he’s almost there.

Bellamy looks around Camp Jaha and Jasper knows he’s searching for the security crew patrolling the fence. There’s five of them they can spot even without turning their head. He feels more than he hears Bellamy sigh, finally.

“I guess you’re right,” he finally agrees and Jasper has to suppress a fist pump.

“Then _you’re_ coming with _me_ now,” he says mischievously and drags Bellamy along into Monty’s and his compartment. Where his roommate is already waiting with cups and some freshly made moonshine.

“You’re so totally doomed,” Monty greets Bellamy, and the look on the latter’s face says more than a thousand words.

*

“Have you seen Wick and Raven lately?” Octavia giggles and she pulls Clarke along the corridors of Alpha Station. The older girl eyes the brunette one, wondering where they are going. Plus she’s not that into gossip.

“No, why?” she asks despite herself because she doesn’t want to drag down O’s mood.

“Wick’s totally got a hard-on for her,” O responds, looking at Clarke for her reaction. Clarke manages to smile (which probably isn’t really convincing but fuck it).

“But he’s like, 32,” Clarke mutters, rethinking if she remembers it correctly.

“Yeah but Raven’s 22 and in ten years, that age gap will not matter anymore.” O looks like she’s pleased with herself.

“Stop,” Clarke suddenly says, unlinking her and Octavia’s arms.

“What?” O says, looking at Clarke questioningly.

“The mistletoe,” the other girl simply states, looking up at the ceiling. O sighs.

“Don’t be so uptight, Clarke,” she teases. “It’s not like I’d force you to kiss me. One on the cheek, maybe,” she purrs and Clarke finally smiles for a second.

“Yeah I know, it was dumb.” The girls link arms again and wander further down the corridor.

They just passed the door to the outside when it opens and Bellamy stumbles inside, followed by Jasper and Monty, all three of them looking rather wasted.

“Hey boys,” Octavia greets them, then looking suspiciously at Jasper. Clarke frowns.

“What happened to you guys?” she asks, not failing to notice the boys’ heavy steps.

“Moonshine pong,” Monty says, holding an empty bottle in his hand.

“Don’t tell me you’re on your way to the mess hall to get more of that,” Clarke remarks, her gaze judging.

“Nooo,” Jasper slurs, making it totally obvious he’s lying. “Totally not doing that.”

“Sure thing,” Clarke snorts laughing, suppressing a smile when she catches Bellamy’s eyes. “I thought at least _you_ would keep a cool head.”

Bellamy shrugs. “They caught me off-guard,” he explains, smiling slightly.

“Literally,” Jasper adds before he drags Bellamy along towards the mess hall. Clarke and Octavia look after them, Clarke shaking her head in disbelieve.

“What is it with Monty’s moonshine all the time,” she asks rhetorically before O links arms with her and drags her further. Clarke shoots a last look at Bellamy before he vanishes into the mess hall.

*

“ _What. Happened?_ ” Octavia spits out, a bit more furious than she meant too.

“Monty had too much moonshine so we didn’t get out in time to meet you in front of the mess hall,” Jasper explains flustered, Monty standing by and looking at his feet.

“You know we can’t pull off the same thing tomorrow again. It’d be suspicious,” O points out. “Plus it’s Christmas in three days. We _have_ to think about a new plan asap!”

 Octavia finally sits down at the table, sighing and giving the boys some time to think. She knows this is just a stupid prank they are playing on Clarke and Bellamy, but this _has_ to work somehow. A few minutes later, Monty speaks up.

“We could try it like this again. But, differently.”

 

*

 

“I can’t believe Lexa’s sending Grounders to you to teach them about first aid and all that medical stuff,” Raven says admiringly the day before Christmas as she and Clarke sit across each other in the mess hall at dinner.

“Yeah it’s pretty nice,” Clarke agrees, placing her cutlery on her plate. “But we’re learning from them too. They know all about plants and beetles and poisons and venoms, stuff we could never possibly figure out on our own in a short time. It’s beneficial for both of us.”

Raven nods and the two of them stand up, bringing their trays over to the makeshift kitchen.

“That’s good to hear,” Raven says as they enter the corridor, gripping her leg which still isn’t perfectly well again. “Maybe they can help with that too. O told me how Lincoln fixed her leg after she fell down that slope.”

Clarke gives Raven a hopeful smile before they make their way around the people cluttering the corridor. At the far end of the hallway, Clarke sees Murphy and Bellamy turn a corner, jogging towards the mess hall.

“Clarke! Hey, Clarke!” She turns back around towards the kitchen to see who called for her when she spots Octavia walking towards Raven and her. O pushes her way between the people, slowing her down. “Wait for me!”

Clarke looks unbelievingly from Octavia to Raven.

“Did you see her in the mess hall?” she asks the dark skinned girl who just shakes her head. A few moments later, O comes to a halt next to them.

“Thanks,” she wheezes, putting her hands on her hips.

“Where did you come from?” Raven asks with her typical “Don’t talk shit to me” look.

“I sat with that Jamahja, the Grounder boy who came here yesterday. He still knew me from the time I got Lincoln back from Trina. We sat in a corner so that’s probably why you didn’t see me back there.”

It makes sense. O is good at dealing with the Grounders and their mentality which is a bit… particular.

“Well then,” Clarke says and turns around because she’d like to cuddle herself under her blanket in her compartment because it’s quite cold these days and the scarfs and caps they managed to make from old materials don’t help much. Just as she tries to start walking again, Murphy and Bellamy come to a stop in front of her.

“Hey big brother,” Clarke hears Octavia say syrupy sweet next to her and a horrible realization dawns on Clarke. She risks a look up at the ceiling.

“Oh no,” she hears Bellamy say and she looks down to find him discovering the mistletoe too. Then she sees Murphy begin to grin next to Bellamy, taking a step over to Raven. She turns her head to look dumbfounded at one of her best friends in camp.

“Sorry girl,” Raven says as she smirks and shakes her head.

*

Bellamy looks down at Clarke whose cheeks are flushed, but not from the thought of the two of them kissing. He knows just how she’s boiling on the inside.

“Come on, Princess,” he says and finds himself sliding his fingers through her golden strands. Their eyes lock and Clarke knits her eyebrows together. “I know you’re not the sentimental type of girl. Yeah it’s a stupid tradition. But it’s just a kiss, right?”

It’s just a kiss. That’s what Bellamy has told himself ever since he saw Jasper hanging up the mistletoe. Whoever he’d meet underneath it, it would be nothing more than a kiss. He and Clarke almost met a few times under it, but so did he and Raven, and O and Monroe and Mel and even Abby, hell. But this was the first time someone actually stands with him here.

“It _is_ stupid,” Clarke says through gritted teeth but there’s nobody really there to hear her anymore beside Bellamy because Raven, O and Murphy watch them from the distance.

“And both of us need to relax for once,” Bellamy says a bit more quietly, finally allowing his fingers to touch the skin of Clarke’s face. He hears Clarke’s breath stutter.

“But we can’t,” Clarke tries to object as Bellamy takes a step closer. He raises his eyebrows at her.

“So you wanna get this over with or not?” he asks, settling his hand on the curve of Clarke’s neck.

Her skin is so soft. It’s been such a long time since he touched anyone that way. Then, Clarke looks up at him through her lashes with her blue eyes and sighs. Bellamy takes this as his cue.

He leans down and softly brings his lips down on Clarke’s. He didn’t expect her to kiss him back but just as he wants to withdraw, she does.

It’s just a kiss.

He feels her hands on his sides, her grip intensifying immediately and it makes him take a deep breath through his nose.

It’s just a kiss.

He tangles his fingers in her hair, roving through them as he notices just how nice Clarke smells. It’s nothing special, just a really small _something_ he can’t put his finger on.

It’s just a kiss.

That’s when Clarke pulls back. Bellamy’s eyes flutter open and he sees that Clarke’s pupils are dilated, the blue of her iris almost obscured by it.

“Well,” she murmurs, her chest heaving, “at least you’re not Murphy.”

They both start laughing.

 

*

 

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Bellamy asks his little sister as he picks her up at her compartment the next morning on his way to the mess hall.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” she hums with a smile, walking along the hallway with swinging steps.

Bellamy looks after her, smiling despite himself, shaking his head. That little bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life so please feel free to write something :> Also if you see any mistakes in spelling etc., don't be afraid to point them out!


End file.
